Fluid filtration, including, for example, water filtration, often requires the filtering out of microscopic impurities while maintaining adequate fluid flow through the filtration system. In one embodiment, a filtration device includes a housing having an inlet port in communication with one or more filter elements or cartridges, and an outlet port in communication with outlet passages of the filter elements, such that pressurized fluid introduced to the inlet port is filtered of impurities as it passes through the filter elements, and is discharged from the outlet port in a filtered condition. A greater flow rate may be achieved by providing larger ports and/or by providing more filter elements.